Adjusting
by cassidy0717
Summary: Just weeks after the Loki incident, Natasha Romanoff and the rest are settling in at Stark towers. Natasha is adjusting to this lifestyle as part of this group while trying to figure out what she's feeling toward a certain archer.
1. Chapter 1

Everywhere hurt.

But it wasn't like me to show others my pain. One person saw through that though and I was grateful when he interrupted the famous Tony Stark.

"Oh, come on Barton! We just want to know where Fury sent you guys." Tony practically whined.

"You know that's classified," Steve Rogers spoke up. Tony frowned at him but let Clint and I pass.

When we were safe in the elevator to Stark towers, where Tony had allowed the rest of the team to move into his renovated tower, I sighed.

Clint scanned me with his watchful green eyes. "I would ask if you wanted to stop by the Infirmary but I already know the answer." He said and I couldn't help the small smile.

"What about you? You're pretty bruised up." I crossed my arms and leaned against the elevator wall.

"This is nothing. I've had worse." Clint chuckled.

"So have I. You know I can take care of myself." I said, my tone a little sharper than I had intended. His smile fell. I brushed back a red curl and looked down.

I knew he was only looking out for me and you would think I would be used to it by now because I trust Clint with my life but the more I learn to trust him the more I feel like I should be on edge and distant and I couldn't explain it which is why I hated this feeling.

It was almost eleven and I was exhausted from this past week where Clint and I were sent on a classified mission in Russia.

We were used to caring to our own or each other's injuries while we were together but I had a feeling I would be taking care of myself on my own tonight. Which I was fine with, I mean I took care of myself basically my whole life.

When we got off the elevator together, because our rooms are next door to each other's, Clint went right to his door without a word and I couldn't figure out why that would bother me as much as it did. Then just as I reached my door, he turned. "Goodnight, Nat." He smiled softly and disappeared into his room.

"Спокойной ночи," I whispered to the empty hallway before stepping into my own room.

(Goodnight,)

"Good morning, Agent Romanoff." Steve greeted when I came down for the smell of pancakes. I nodded in a greeting and Pepper Potts handed me a plate.

Everyone was up and eating except for Thor who we still haven't heard from since he took Loki.

Random bits of conversation was breaking the silence but Clint stood off to the side a little. His eyes always scanning the area for threats. I moved to stand next to him out of habit. I rested against the counted and ate.

He glanced at me and I noticed the greeting in his eyes, I nodded with a slight smile. Then he looked at me with a question burning in his eyes. I recognized it; _Are you ok?_ He usually asked that after missions or the following days because I was just as good at him when it came to hiding injuries and pain. I nodded with a slight shrug and raised my eyebrow, asking it back. He basically did the same.

"So Romanoff, are you ever gonna let us in on your silent conversations?" Tony asked around a mouthful of pancakes. He smiled at Pepper when she gave him a look.

"Нет в Вашей жизни" I muttered and Clint smiled. (Not in your lifetime.)

Tony pointed. "See like that. What did you say?" Bruce Banner sat at the table next to Tony.

"Give it up Tony," Bruce said, his eyes on a paper he was writing on.

Tony sighed and leaned back.

"Hey Legolas, wanna go a few rounds in the shooting range later?" Tony asked and was met with five blank stares. "What?" He asked.

"What are you going to shoot with?" Pepper broke the silence.

"Uh, a gun?" He said like it was obvious.

"Did you ever shoot a gun?" Bruce asked, folding his hands over the paper on the table.

"That doesn't matter," Tony shrugged. "You up for it?" He looked right at Clint.

"Sure Stark," Clint said, amused. "I'll try not to beat you too bad." I smirked and took another bite of my food.

"In your dreams, Big Bird." Tony grinned and stuffed his mouth with the last of his pancake.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve watched Clint as he left the kitchen.

I watched Steve watch Clint, wondering what he was thinking.

Just moments later Bruce finished eating and set his plate in the sink. He walked out with his eyes on the paper he had clutched in his hands.

Tony and Pepper were talking as I pasted them to set my dish in the sink. They didn't notice as I left and Steve was moving to get another pancake. I slipped out the room and sought out Clint.

He wasn't in his room or the Training room or the shooting range so I figured he must me on the roof.

It wasn't unusual, he saw things better from a distance and liked being up high where he could keep an eye on everything.

I eyed the edge to the roof nervously as I walked closer without a sound. Clint was sitting with his legs dangling in open air right where I thought he would be.

"Is Stark ready?" He asked suddenly without looking at me. I stopped walking and smiled.

"Don't think so but I'm sure we'll hear from him when he thinks he's ready." I replied.

Clint turned and swung his legs back around to stand up. I never liked heights much so I was glad when he came closer from the edge to stand in front of me.

Not sure of what to say, we watched each other in silence. I opened my mouth when a strong gust of wind blew through my hair. We looked up at the same time to the dark clouds rolling in.

"Come on," Clint said and walked toward the door, putting a gentle hand on my shoulder when he pasted. Even through my clothes the warmth of his hand still burned on my skin even after he let go.

I shook it off and followed him where he opened the door for me. I didn't question it as I stepped inside and headed down the short set of stairs.

I jumped slightly at the voice coming from nowhere. It was JARVIS, Tony's AI system.

"_Agent Barton, Tony Stark asks for you from the Shooting Range_." Said Jarvis's calm voice. I smirked and turned to face Clint.

"Better get this over with." Clint smiled in a way that made me stare. I turned suddenly and walked with him back down until we got to the range.

We past Pepper on the way and I asked if she was going to watch, even though she was heading the wrong way. She said that she would hear about it all day either way as she smiled and walked away.

When we got there a loud boom of thunder echoed outside. I ignored it as we stepped inside. Tony stood, talking to Steve who was watching him with a blank expression.

"Oh, look who showed up." Tony grinned, crossing his arms but careful not to hide his arc reactor.

"Wouldn't want to miss this." Clint answered calmly as he looked around the room.

I followed his gaze down the range to the targets. Random holes were spread around the various targets and against the wall farthest from the targets were all the range-safe weapons we could use.

"Choose your weapon." Tony gestured dramatically toward the guns.

Clint pulled his own M-9 sidearm from its holster on his thigh but kept it pointing down against his side.

"Hmm…" Tony thought out loud as he looked at the guns before picking up one similar to Clint's.

"_Sir? There is a presence on the roof_." JARVIS spoke up.

"It's probably just-" He froze when he looked up and looked at Clint. He was about to say it was Clint out of habit because everyone knew he liked to go up there.

Thunder rumbled as Clint and I jogged out of the range. We took the stairs and went back the way we came just minutes before.

I heard Tony mumbling to slow down but I ignored him. When we got off on the floor before the roof we watched the stairs leading to the roof carefully before edging closer. When the door up the stairs slammed open we raised our guns.

Heavy footsteps sounded down the stairs and when the person came into view I couldn't help my out-of-character laugh.

"Hello my friends!" Boomed the voice of an Asgardian god.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're back." I said, putting down my gun. Clint did the same and backed up so Thor could step off the stairs.

"Hey! What's up, Shakespeare?" Tony smiled.

"Thor?" I turned to see Steve step in the hall.

"Captain America! Good to see you again." Thor smiled. Steve smiled back even though I could tell he was confused.

"How did you get here?" Bruce asked, coming from behind Steve. I guess everyone knew something was up. Pepper even showed up a few moments later.

"And why are you here?" Tony added.

"I have come to check on my earth dwelling friends with help from the tesseract but I cannot stay long, for I must find Jane and return to Asgard before long." Thor said and moved around us to go downstairs like he owned the place.

The rest of us all just looked around each other before hurrying to follow him.

"Hey Thor, Director Fury said whenever you return to report back to him." Steve said when we found him in the kitchen.

"Yeah, our feathered friend can take you." Tony smiled widely at Clint whose eyes hardened. I looked up at Clint, wanting to say something but I didn't know what to say. I shot daggers at Tony with my eyes but he pretended not to notice.

Everyone went silent and looked anywhere but at Clint. They all noticed how Clint had barely stepped a foot in the SHEILD base. It was our fellow agents' fault. They all looked at him like he would break and start killing people. Clint believed it was his fault but I knew it was really all on Loki. Fury even went as far as to come to us when he had a mission but at least he didn't seem to mind Clint.

"_I'll _take you." I said in a strong voice. Clint shot me a grateful look before I turned to Thor.

A few minutes after walking into the SHEILD base, Thor was with Fury and I was dismissed.

I was headed back when I came to the briefing room. I hesitated before stepping inside and closing the door quietly. The room was empty and I was quick to go to the screens and pull up the footage I wanted.

The attack on the helicarrier during the Loki incident.

I brought up every camera, every angle, trying to track Hawkeye's every move. It was hard though, he was good at avoiding the cameras. I caught a glimpse of him when he shut down a second engine using SHEILD's own computer but that was about it. If it wasn't for Tony we would have crashed and I hated to admit that but it was true. I could also see why Clint blamed himself so bad but I knew it was all Loki.

I backtracked and found the footage when I talked to Loki when he was imprisoned. I lowered the volume and listened carefully.

_Is this love, Agent Romanoff?_

I paused it.

I heard footsteps then and had just enough time to exit out and stand before someone walked in. She looked startled but didn't say anything. I was quick to walk out before she could think of what to say, even though I was suddenly not in a hurry to go back to Stark towers.

_What's wrong with me?_ I thought and let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked back into Stark towers like everything was okay.

I stalked past Tony, making sure he wouldn't follow before I ran into Steve. "Hey," I said and nodding in greeting. "Do you know where Agent Barton is?" I asked, hoping he didn't notice when my voice cracked.

He studied me and I knew he saw right though me. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, fine. Do you know where he is or not?" I said crossing my arms.

Steve let it drop and went to pass. "I think he's in his room, or on the roof…or in the shooting range…." He smiled before leaving.

_Great,_ I thought. If I didn't know where he was, I couldn't avoid him. I took the stairs today and made my way up to go to my room.

When I was about to get off, I saw Clint coming down the stairs. He already saw me and went to say something but I slipped out and into the hallway.

"Hey, Nat!" He called and ran out to catch up to me. I didn't respond and he put a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Natasha, what's wrong?" He asked quietly and made me feel guilty for some reason.

"Nothing, I just…" I didn't know what to say so I just stopped and faced him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. I saw him trying to figure out if he did something wrong or if something happened to me.

"Well, I wanted to do something first…" I lied, in my mind, making me seem like I didn't care either way but I knew I should talk to him and figure out what changed between us. I almost sighed just thinking about it.

"Yeah, I was just about to take a shower anyways. So after we can talk." He looked at me, wanting me to agree.

"Ok, when I'm done I'll come in with you-not in the shower, I'll go in your room-I mean," What the hell? The Black Widow, fumbling for what to say and…oh god no…blushing?! I didn't want to make it awkward by looking away but the amused look in his eyes made my face burn worse.

"You do your thing, I'll be out in five minutes and we can talk." He said and I nodded, not trusting my voice to speak.

He flashed a smile and I couldn't help but stare as I took a step back.

After he shut the door I just stood there and started to think of what I would say. After a couple of minutes and when nothing still came to mind, I stepped into his room.

I heard the water running behind the closed bathroom door as I walked to the bed. It wasn't the first time I've been in his room and I've never thought much about it but now I was thinking I shouldn't sit on the bed. I walked over to the widow on the wall opposite of the bathroom and looked out.

I was lost in thought because when the door suddenly opened I whipped around. It was just Clint and I took a moment to be surprised that I didn't even notice the water stopped before I looked him over.

His cargo pants were riding low on his hips and a shirt was tossed over his shoulder. He looked shocked that I was already here as he pulled on his shirt before I could stare again.

Like I thought about his room earlier, that wasn't the first time I saw him without a shirt on but this time I knew for sure something was different, and even if I didn't understand what it was for sure, I knew it was getting harder to concentrate.

He stepped away from the bathroom and I had to take a deep breath before speaking.


	5. Chapter 5

I once said that love is for children, but who was I to talk?

What did I even know about love? So then how would I know I was in love if I didn't understand it?

These were the type of questions that were popping up in my thoughts lately.

And as Clint walked closer, with no intentions but to lean against the table near me, I found myself thinking maybe Clint would know the answers.

"What's been bothering you, Nat?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. It wasn't in a defensive way but I reacted by putting my hands on my hips.

"You know what, it's you." I said needing to get this out.

He cocked his head to the side a little in confusion but he didn't interrupt.

"You've been bothering me lately and I didn't understand it but I think I get it now." He raised an eye brow when I stopped to take a breath.

"You're all I think about even when I don't want to think about you and I don't know what's wrong with me. But now I think I know that it's your fault. The way people look at us and joke around about _us_. I think it's because of you. You care about me and you did something to me, you're messing with my mind and I don't understand. What'd you do to me Clint? What's happening?" I finally stopped.

I'm not sure when the tears started but I wiped at my eyes quickly.

His face was calm and his eyes gave nothing away as he watched me in silence. I shouldn't have been surprised because he was just as good at hiding his emotions as me, even though I had no control at the moment.

"You wanna know what's happening to you? You feel something for me and hell it might even be love but you can't exactly just blame me." He leaned away from the table and stepped closer.

"And you know what Tasha, you're right, I do care about you and if it's so wrong you wouldn't feel the same way."

He was right in front of me now, where I was pressed against his wall. If I wanted to, I could easily get away and if he really wanted to, he could keep me here. I found myself frozen not wanting to leave anyways.

I decided to stop fighting, and for once, do something I wanted to do because I want to do it and I realized that I have wanted Clint for a long time now.

I took the extra step and a half to be able to press my lips against his.

At first, it was a nice, short kiss but I have never been kissed like that. In all my years of seducing men I've never felt anything like this.

It was amazing and when we slowly broke apart and gazed at each other, I realized he didn't want to stop either.

I was fumbling back against the wall as his lips were on mine again but with a force that made me swoon even as I took a second to think how wrong it is for two agents-two assassins-to be together.

I grinned at my next thought when his lips found my neck. If anyone had I problem with us, they would have to deal with us, Hawkeye and Black Widow, SHEILD agents, spies, assassins…lovers.

I liked the sound of that.

* * *

**AUTHERS NOTE:**

This was originally supposed to be a one chapter testing story- that was going to be deleted- just to figure out how to publish a story and make sure everything worked since I never put up a story before. But all of the follows, favorites and comments from that first chapter made me feel bad about leaving you hanging so I decided to write a short little story just for you guys! So thanks! But yes this is where I intended to end this story, I wouldn't mind continuing but I'll leave it up to you! I would also need ideas and suggestions because I don't have anything planned past this so leave a review and let me know! Thanks again!

Reviews make me happy! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

Ok, so obviously I decided to keep writing this story! I decided to change to third person so it isn't just in Natasha's point of view but don't worry, there's plenty Clint/Natasha moments ahead. So this continues the day after Ch.5 ended, I'm sure you'll get it ;) Thanks for reading! Review please!

* * *

It was pushing one in the afternoon when Tony let out a loud sigh.

He was in the living room, sitting on the couch with Pepper who was reading a book. She peered at him. "What?" She smiled.

"I haven't seen them since yesterday. I bet they're together." He smirked.

"Are you talking about Clint and Natasha again?" Pepper sighed, setting the book down. "Why have you been so worked out about them not talking to you?" She smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Because I'm all alone! Besides you. Of course." He smiled. "Thor left for Asgard, Bruce trapped himself in the lab and Steve won't leave the gym. Romanoff came back yesterday, stalked upstairs and never came down and I only saw Barton before she left to take Thor to Shield." Tony said in one breath.

Pepper laughed. "Are you that bored when you can't irritate the rest of your team?"

* * *

Natasha slowly opened her eyes as she woke up. She felt well-rested and more relaxed than she had in months. But then memories started to appear in her mind and she snapped upright in a sitting position. She looked over and saw Clint sleeping next to her, his torso down cover in a white sheet of his bed.

_I was in his room._ She looked down and quickly pulled up a sheet to cover herself.

_I was naked in his room, in his bed._

Natasha froze; trying to figure out would happen with them and not moving to avoid waking him. He was always alert, even when he slept, as if his body and senses still kept track of his surroundings. She knew the only reason he was still asleep was even subconsciously, he knew Natasha was not a threat.

She glanced at the clock. It was nearly one in the afternoon!

She turned to wake Clint but stopped. He looked peaceful in his sleep and something softened in her. She smiled softly and lay back down, pressing against his side and resting her head back on his arm that was outstretched for her. Natasha watched him until a few minutes later, he woke.

Right after he blinked open his eyes and before he had time to think about what happened, she leaned up and kissed him. She didn't regret anything from last night and when he didn't hesitate to kiss her back, she knew he didn't either.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

They starred wide-eyed at each other, not moving. "Baaaaartooon?" Sung Tony's voice from outside the door.

"Oh shit," Natasha just barely heard Clint whisper as he got up and pulled on his pants. She scrambled to get dressed and fumbled around to hide. Natasha ran to his closet and shut the door just as Clint opened his front door.

"Hey, Stark." She heard his muffled voice through the closet door.

"Hey, Barton." Tony said in an accusing tone.

Tony noticed how Clint held his door close to his body. Tony also noticed that the man looked like he just woke up. It wasn't usual for the archer to sleep in.

"Haven't heard from you since yesterday, what's going on?" Tony asked, trying to glance past him.

"Nothing, just working on Shield stuff." Clint lied.

"Hmm," Tony said, amused. "So have you heard from Romanoff?" He asked.

"_Sir, Ms. Potts need you in the Briefing Room._" JARVIS said in his calm tone. Tony watched Clint for a moment before leaving for the elevator.

Natasha heard the door close and the closet door opened. Clint smiled at her. "Saved by the robot." He said and got a chuckle from Natasha. She walked into his arms and rested her head against his chest.

"What's going to happen now Clint?" Natasha mumbled.

She knew they shouldn't be together. One look into his eyes made her rethink that statement. No one could know they were together. Especially Tony.

* * *

"Hey, Capsicle!" Steve heard Tony yell as he made his way to the kitchen.

He sighed and turned to face him.

"Somethin's up with Barton and Romanoff." Tony said all proud as he past him to go through the refrigerator.

"I just saw her in the gym, what's up?" Steve wondered. Tony froze and starred at him.

"She was in the gym? For how long?" Tony asked.

Steve smiled at his expression before answering. "Not sure, she was there when I got there this morning." Steve shrugged and walked off.

He caught Natasha on the stairs a few minutes later.

"I told him." Steve said when they met.

"Thank you, Rogers. I wasn't even with Clint but Stark would never believe me and I wouldn't hear the end of it." She lied at her best and Steve bought it.

"Anytime," He smiled and walked past.

* * *

Clint sat in the living room, listening to Stark and Banner talk about science stuff. Pepper walked in with Steve a few moments later. They all had their spots they sat in without question. Clint and Natasha usually sat together in the loveseat, Tony and Pepper hogged the bigger couch in front of the TV, Bruce sat in a simple recliner while Steve would sit in an older looking chair. They never need a chair for Thor since he only came back once and was already gone.

Tony had called an 'emergency meeting' minutes before so everyone was making their way to the living room. When Natasha finally walked in, Tony clapped and sat in his spot next to Pepper.

Natasha sat next to Clint, but as far as the small couch would allow.

Steve looked between them, noticing a lot fewer silent conversations they would normally share when together. They were just looking at Tony while being maybe a little _too careful _with making sure they didn't touch.

"What was the big emergency?" Bruce asked.

"We are having a movie night!" Tony exclaimed. Groans answered him but he turned off the lights.

"What movie?" Pepper asked, grabbing a soda from the coffee table in front of them. All the snacks and drinks made sense now.

"It's a surprise." Tony smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve stood after the movie ended- he didn't care for the movie enough to remember its name-right after Clint and Natasha stood at the same time.

Steve knew, he just knew, that something changed between them. He also knew it was none of his business, but it fascinated him. Steve always sensed that they shared something special even though he was pretty sure they weren't together.

But now? There was definitely something different. He had to admit they were doing a good job at hiding whatever changed between them, but then again Steve had always been good at reading people.

* * *

Clint could feel Steve's eyes on him. He wasn't ashamed to admit he always liked Steve the best but right now Clint knew that if he spent any more time around him, Steve would figure out something about him and Natasha.

Clint sent her a silent message saying that they would talk later before disappearing from the living room.

He took the elevator and went straight to his room where he shut the door and began to pace.

Knowing that Natasha returned the feelings he had for her was great but now he knew things would be different and they had to be careful. There were protocols and rules for SHEILD agents let alone the fact they were also spies and assassins and part of the Avenger team, they couldn't let the whole world know about their relationship.

They've both spent so much time learning how to hide their emotions for their line of work so Clint figured maybe they could fool everyone but just thinking about her made Clint realize it might not be so easy for him to hide his emotions around her anymore.

Clint sat at the end of his bed and looked up at the wall near the window. Natasha's way of living went so far as her being confused about what her feelings even meant.

This wasn't going to be easy for either of them.

* * *

Back downstairs Natasha was helping Pepper put away all the snacks and drinks. The rest of the guys scattered when Pepper mentions cleaning so Natasha felt it right to help her out.

After all, them girls had to stick together.

But Natasha's mind was focusing on Clint. She wanted to see him right now. To make sure he was alright and to make sure these past few hours haven't been all a dream.

"Are you okay?" Pepper suddenly asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yes, I'm fine." Natasha answered like a reflex.

She felt Peppers eyes on her but she just finished putting away the last of the bags and left, using all her strength to keep from running.

Natasha found him on the roof. He was waiting right near the door at the top of the small set of stairs and right away wrapped his arms around her. Her lips sought out his as she realized they were finally alone and together again.

He broke away first with a smile as he cupped the side of her face with his hand. "Natasha…" He murmured in a way that made Natasha smile and close her eyes.

* * *

Pepper found them, three hours later around seven at night still on the roof. They were sitting side-by-side were Clint usually sat, perched above the city. But this time Natasha sat with her legs dangling out in open air like Clint was. Pepper knew Natasha wasn't fond of heights and have never seen her this close to the edge of Stark towers.

Pepper didn't know if she should be more amazed that Clint got her to sit on the very edge, the fact that Clint couldn't get her to get that close until this moment, or the thought that they-two super assassins-didn't hear/sense her step onto the roof to even think about hiding how close they were.

Pepper smiled at them. Clint's right arm was wrapped around her shoulders while their left hands were locked together in between them under where Natasha's head was resting on his shoulder.

Pepper quietly stepped off the roof while wondering why the hid how in love they were.


	8. Chapter 8

Clint and Natasha walked across the roof, hand-in-hand around nine at night.

Once they started down the stairs getting off the roof, they let go if each other.

Tony had cameras everywhere except the roof and in bedrooms. They didn't want to risk Tony seeing them even holding hands if he were to look at the videos.

They made it to their hall without being stopped by anyone. They each looked at each other when they stopped between their rooms. Natasha got the best night's sleep she had in a long time when she fell asleep next to Clint. She didn't have any nightmares of her past to keep her up and neither did Clint.

Natasha felt as if she's been separated from Clint for so long and now that they were closer than ever, she wasn't ready to leave him and go to her room alone.

She looked expectedly up at him who looked to be thinking along the same lines.

In one of their silent talks, he said to just come in, before stopping to add a look saying, if you want to. Natasha gave a look saying that was a stupid question and followed him inside.

* * *

Pepper stepped into the lab where Tony has been bothering Bruce for the last hour and a half.

"Hey, where have you been?" Tony wondered, looking up as Pepper walked in.

"In our room, going over business stuff." She smiled and kissed Tony when he walked over to her.

Pepper was smart enough to know not to mention what she saw with Clint and Natasha to Tony but she wanted to talk to somebody about it. _Maybe I'll talk to Natasha tomorrow, _Pepper thought. She knew Natasha wouldn't hurt her so she wasn't scarred about bringing up a conversation like that. She just needed to wait until tomorrow.

"Where's the rest of the gang?" Tony asked, unaware of Peppers thoughts.

"Steve is back in the gym and last I heard Clint was on the roof. I think Natasha's in her room." Pepper said smoothly.

"Everyone's so boring around here." Tony sighed. He got a look from both Pepper and Bruce but just shrugged.

* * *

Natasha woke the next morning with Clint's arms around her again. She looked up and he was watching her. She smiled and stretched.

Nothing happened last night, they talked for hours about past missions and stories having to do with each other, before falling asleep together on the bed.

"Mm, what time is it?" Natasha asked, closing her eyes again.

"Seven." Clint answered after glancing at his clock. Clint was running his fingers through her hair and Natasha wouldn't say how good that felt.

It was comfortably quiet for a few minutes when JARVIS spoke up.

"_Agent Barton, Director Fury waits for you downstairs._" Clint sat up surprised and looked at Natasha who was equally shocked.

They quickly got ready and headed down.

* * *

Director Fury watched quietly while the two agents walked toward him. He couldn't say he was surprised that Agent Romanoff was there even though he only asked for Agent Barton.

But right away he noticed something different between the partners.

When they got in front of him and nodded he held out a folder to Clint and he took it without question.

"Agent Barton, you have a mission that needs to be taken care of in Germany." Fury said.

"What about me, Sir?" Natasha asked. Something in her voice was different than he remembered but he didn't think about it.

"Solo mission, Romanoff. I won't waste two of my best agents on one mission when I can get two done in half the time. I'm sending you out in a few days." With that Fury left them alone.

* * *

They were back in Clint's room. They sat next to each other on the bed while Clint went over his file. It was a simple hit and run task for Clint. It was for some American named James Worthington, who fled to hide from SHEILD since he was basically on what Clint liked to say, their shit list. He recently shown up on their radar and needed an easy, one-shot, distance kill. Clint is being sent tomorrow at 0600.

Natasha was trying not to worry. Nothing changed, Clint was still the best and she knew he would be back probably before she would. Natasha was a little nervous about getting her own mission. It would be the first time Fury separated them on missions since Loki.

"Are you using you bow?" Natasha asked to break the silence and keep her from thinking of things that could go wrong.

"No," He said, not looking at her. "They're gonna give me a rifle." He shrugged and looked up. "Easy sniper hit." He smiled.

He saw right through the mask she put on and gently brushed a curl away from her face. "I'll be fine." He whispered. She nodded and grabbed his hand to hold it in hers. She looked down and watched her thumb run over an old scar on his hand.

"You'll be going on your own mission to. Probably be gone by the time I get back." He said. Natasha leaned into his arms and closed her eyes. Clint moved his file to the nightstand and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

She smiled and looked up at him. Natasha kissed him, moving to get closer. Clint pulled her on top of him, to sit in his lap before she started to push him down. He laughed and let her until her curls were hanging like a fiery curtain around his face.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey!" Tony yelled running into the stairwell when he saw Clint through the tiny window.

Tony was in only seconds later but the archer was already two landings down.

"Barton!" He called and Clint finally stopped and looked up with a smirk on his face. "Too fast for you Stark?" He called up.

"Yeah, yeah," Tony gasped under his breath as he jogged to catch up to him. He followed Clint out and Clint led him to the shooting range.

"I heard Fury was here." Tony brought up. "Mm-hmm." Clint hummed while picking up a bigger gun that Tony didn't know the name for.

"What for?" Tony asked when it was clear Clint wasn't going to continue.

"To assign me a mission." He answered and loaded the gun with ease.

"You're leaving? What about your itsy bitsy spider?" Tony asked with a playful smile. Clint sent him a hard look.

"She'll get a mission in a few days after I leave."

"Well where are you going?" Tony really didn't expect an answer, he just liked messing with the normally calm and quiet Clint.

"Germany." Tony dropped his smile and starred when the archer actually answered him.

"You just told me!" He said in a shocked voice. "I did, now will you leave me alone?" Clint faced the billionaire.

"What do you have to do there?" Tony asked wondering if he would say more. Tony knew better than to tell anyone the information Clint said but it was fun seeing if he would actually say more.

Clint stepped closer to Tony, actually making Tony a little nervous as he tried to not take a step back.

"I'm going there to shoot down a man who ran to Germany in hopes to avoid something like this happening to him." Clint gestured to himself before turning slightly. "Too bad he wasn't too good at hiding." Clint added and walked away to grab the gun he loaded.

Tony stood frozen for a moment before quickly leaving after Clint started to shoot the gun, hitting a bullseye every time.

* * *

Pepper was passing the training room when she decided to pop her head in. She saw only Natasha was inside, hitting one of the multiple punching bags around the room.

"Natasha?" Pepper said, walking closer. Besides Clint, she was the only one that called Natasha by her first name but Natasha didn't seem to mind.

Natasha stopped and smiled at Pepper before drinking from a water bottle.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Pepper asked. Natasha got a little nervous but trusted Pepper enough to nod.

"I saw you with Clint on the roof last night," Pepper said in a soft voice. Natasha's eyes widened but she didn't know what to say. "You know, I won't say anything but if you need someone to talk to…?" Pepper smiled hoping Natasha would open up to her.

"Thanks Pepper," Natasha said in a tone Pepper hasn't heard her use before. "I was actually thinking about something that I think I need help on." Natasha said quietly and sat down on a bench against the wall. Pepper sat next to her, amazed that she got Natasha to want to talk to her.

"We're going on separate missions, Clint's leaving tomorrow morning. It would be the first time we were separated and on a solo mission since Loki and its bothering me. It never did before because Fury rarely sent us on the same missions unless it was really important but now I keep thinking that something might go wrong." Natasha sighed and wouldn't look at Pepper.

Pepper took a moment to reply, choosing her words carefully to not ruin the moment.

"Well, first things first, you love him, don't you?" Pepper wondered quietly. Natasha didn't answer and she didn't have to.

"It's natural to worry about someone you care about, especially considering your guys' jobs. I can't say I know what changed between you two but since this is only the first time your seriously worrying about being separated, you just have to try and get used to it. You need to trust each other knowing that they will always come back to you." Pepper said and got Natasha to look up.

"Thank you, Pepper." Natasha smiled a real smile.

* * *

Tony walked into the living room, drink in hand and humming a tune.

He stopped when he saw Pepper and Natasha sitting close together on the bigger couch where him and Pepper usually sat. They were talking quietly with drinks in their hands, a bowel of popcorn between them and the TV on.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked while sitting in the loveseat.

"Yes, mind leaving?" Natasha snapped. Tony seemed to be debating it.

"No, it's my house." Tony smiled and watched them. He never really thought of them being close and he never saw Natasha do something so…girl like.

That's when Clint walked in. His always watchful eyes scanned the room quickly before settling on Natasha. Pepper and her smiled at him and Pepper patted the last seat next to her on the couch.

He strolled over and sat down, not even acknowledging Tony. Tony was amazed as he noticed when Clint and Natasha started one of their silent conversations.

Was that a spy thing or a love thing? He wondered if he and Pepper could do that.

Tony coughed to get Pepper to look. He starred in her eyes and thought over and over 'pass the popcorn' while trying to match a facial expression.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Why are you staring at me?"


	10. Chapter 10

Clint slept in Natasha's room that night.

But even after she drifted off in his arms he couldn't fall asleep. He would have to leave Stark towers at 5:30am, be on the jet at 6 and would arrive in Germany sometime that afternoon. He was ordered to do this as fast as possible and get his ass out of there before anyone even knows SHEILD was there.

He started stroking Natasha's hair as he thought. He wondered where she would be sent and what she would have to do.

He didn't get much sleep after that.

* * *

Natasha started to have a nightmare. She dreamt of the people she killed and started to toss and turn. That's when she heard Clint's voice, pulling her out of the darkness again.

"Nat, wake up." Clint called from above her. Natasha's eyes flashed open and she sat upright, breathing hard. She looked around and settled on Clint. He was dressed and looked wide awake in the dim lighting.

She realized that the nightmare probably started when he left her to get ready. She wondered how she was going to get through the next couple of days without him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her. She nodded, not wanting to worry him as he was about to leave.

She looked at the time. It was 5:15. "You have to go," Natasha sighed, backing away slightly to look at him.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," He kissed her lightly. "Be careful on your mission." Clint said, meeting her eyes.

"You too." She said strongly and kissed him again.

When he started to leave she called out to him and he turned to face her already at the door. "Clint, I-I-" Natasha was cut off by JARVIS.

"_Agent Barton, Director Fury wants to make sure you left by now._"

"I'm going, I'm going." Clint muttered and gave Natasha a last look before he left.

* * *

Natasha couldn't go back to sleep after Clint left. Around six she got up and took a long shower before leaving her room and seeing if anyone was up. No one was as far as she could tell and she wasn't sure what she should do. So Natasha sat, curled in her spot on the loveseat until the rest of the team woke up.

"Good morning Natasha." Pepper said happily and started moving around in the kitchen, making breakfast. When Natasha didn't respond, Pepper looked up, only seeing the back of her head. "Natasha?" She asked. Natasha blinked out of her thoughts and turned when she realized Pepper was talking to her.

"I'm sorry," Natasha said and stood to walk towards her.

"Is everything ok?" Pepper asked. That's when she remembered. "Oh, Clint left today, right?" She asked and was answered by a nod.

Steve walked in the kitchen suddenly and was followed by Bruce just moments later. "'Morning." Bruce greeted and sat at the table while Steve leaned on the counter. "What's for breakfast?" Was Steve's greeting.

Pepper smiled. "Well I was going to make scrambled eggs and bacon," Pepper said while finishing getting everything ready.

Natasha sat at the kitchen table and rested her chin in her hand.

"Did Barton leave already?" Bruce asked for anyone to answer.

"Yeah, a few hours ago." Pepper answered. Natasha saw Bruce nod and felt Steve's eyes on her.

She wondered if he knew something about the two of them.

"Good morning Avengers!" Tony suddenly said as he walked into the room. "Did our feathery friend leave us already?" He asked as he walked farther into the room.

He got various yes's from everyone but Natasha and he noticed that. Tony sat directly across from her at the table.

"What happened? Wake up on the wrong side of the web today?" Tony smirked.

"Tony." Steve warned and Pepper gave him a look making him stop talking for once. Natasha looked around. They were all looking at her. She just sighed when Jarvis announced that Fury was coming up.

* * *

Director Fury walked out of the elevator and to the kitchen with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Avengers," He greeted with a nod. "Agent Romanoff, may I speak with you?" He asked and walked out without an answer. She stood quickly and followed him.

When she caught up to him he stopped and handed over a file. "I know I said it would be a few days after Barton left but we need an agent down there now. Your mission is to receive Intel. We have knowledge that unauthorized weapons are being sold out in New Mexico, your job is to figure out what's being sold, to whom and who's the source. You will have a limit of five days once you get there to get the information. Stay hidden, this is a no kill job, understood?" Fury raised an eyebrow.

"Understood." Natasha repeated. She was a little confused. This wasn't the kind of missions she usually got assigned.

"You fly out today at 1300, be ready." Fury added as he walked off.

* * *

When time came around to take off, Natasha sat back on the private jet. A SHEILD pilot was flying the jet but other than that, she was alone. She used the time to go over her mission. She studied the information and maps of where we thought the weapons were being sold along with some grainy pictures of a few suspects.

She was glad her mission came sooner than she thought because now there was a better chance that she and Clint would get back closer to the same time.


	11. Chapter 11

Clint watched his target, James Worthington from the roof of the building across from the apartment building.

It was three day later since Clint left New York and he pretty much learned James' routine and knew in exactly two minutes and thirty-seven seconds, he would be on the move and just getting out the front door. James was a pretty easy guy to track. Even though he cut and dyed his hair he had a long scar across his nose and half his left cheek that was very noticeable.

Clint could tell that James knew people could be after him, James was too careful but that also made him vulnerable.

Clint counted down in his head as he peered through his scope. Five…four…

James always froze for a second or two once he stepped out of his building, again being careful but making him vulnerable, Clint pulled the trigger and was backing away before the screams of people nearby were heard.

* * *

Natasha stepped into a little diner place in a small town in New Mexico. It was three days since she left Stark Towers and already got SHEILD the information they wanted. It wasn't that big a deal really, some guy named Keith Ackles was just trying to make some extra bucks by selling used guns he probably bought and fixed up himself.

Natasha had to admit she was a little suspicious, Fury could have sent anyone out here to snoop around or hell, they could have brought up files and pictures or whatever they did to spy through technology. And besides, this wasn't her normal kind of job and she actually found herself bored. She had five days on this mission and now that she was done she could go home but she didn't want to risk Clint not being there so she decided an extra day in New Mexico wouldn't hurt.

"Dr. Selvig?" Natasha questions, noticing an older man sitting at a table with two other women. He looked up and Natasha saw recognition show in his eyes. "Black Widow." She heard Erik say as he stood. She walked forward and shook his hand while saying, "Natasha Romanoff, you helped me figure out how to close that portal." Erik nodded and motioned towards the girls. "This is Jane Foster, I'm sure you know of her. And this is Darcy Lewis." Natasha smiled at them, recognizing Jane from her file.

"Have you heard from Thor?" I asked.

"He did come by a few days ago but had to leave." Jane answered not looking too happy about that. Natasha figured after she took him to Fury he flew over to Jane. Natasha wasn't too surprised by that thought.

"Well, you should come by Stark Towers some time, I'm sure Thor will be coming by soon and would be happy to have you there." Natasha said suddenly feeling like being super nice. She saw the glow on Jane's face at the idea but she looked at her friends who stayed quiet.  
"Wow, well yeah, I mean I'm not working on anything that can't wait…but um, wouldn't be kind of weird, staying with a bunch of super hero's that I don't even know?" Jane asked.

"I'm sure you'll fit right in. Stark and Banner would love your science and Pepper is like you, dating a-well, you get it." Jane smiled.

"No one would mind if I stayed for a day or two?" She asked.

"No, you can leave with me if you want, I'll be leaving tomorrow morning." Jane smiled and nodded.

"Ok, I'll do it."

* * *

When Natasha and Jane walked into the living room, she introduced Jane to Pepper. Pepper said she could show her around and find a room.

"Is-" Natasha started to ask.

"He'll be here in a few hours." Pepper smiled and walked away with Jane.

Natasha drummed her fingers on the counter when she went to the kitchen. She could do this. It was only a few hours.

* * *

Clint walked into Stark Tower's after a long and uneventful flight. He took the stairs, need to stretch his legs and decided to check the living room.

He walked in and saw Pepper and Steve sitting down. The news was on and Steve held a water bottle in his hand.

"Barton, you're back." Steve smiled and he and Pepper stood.

"Welcome back Clint." Pepper smiled but the archer didn't move. Pepper nodded up. "I'm sure everyone else is upstairs if you want to see them. Maybe in their rooms." She added and Clint nodded and before he turned to leave she thought she saw him smile.

Clint walked into his room and threw down his bag before scanning the room and finding it empty. He walked out and knocked once on Natasha's door before entering and closing it behind him.

Natasha shot up from where she was sitting in her chair at her desk and smiled. "Didn't think you would be back yet." Clint said looking around and spotted her unpacked bag on her bed before he walked closer.

"Yeah I got sent out the same day you did just to get some information but, I'll tell you about it later." She grinned up at him and he wrapped his arms around her. "Well I could tell you about my mission," He teased.

She sent him a playfully look saying; you would rather be doing that right now? He grinned and gave a look saying, hell no.


	12. Chapter 12

Jane Foster was in the lab with Tony and Bruce.

It was in the late afternoon now and she was well entertained by listening to them. They were nice to her and they understood her science.

Jane knew there were six Avengers but she didn't know of everyone. She knew Thor and Iron Man but now she knew there was Captain America and the Hulk and obviously the Black Widow but she remembered Erik mentioning another man.

"Where's everyone else?" She asked hoping to get a name.

"Well Steve and Pepper are downstairs in the living room I think. Romanoff was in her room last I heard and I don't think Barton is back." Bruce answered.

"Jarvis, when will Barton be back?" Tony asked. Jane realized they called Natasha and the last avenger by their last names.

"_Agent Barton returned to Stark Towers twenty minutes ago, sir._" JARVIS answered just moments later.

"Well where is he?" Tony asked looking surprised by Jarvis' answer.

"_The last footage of him shows him entering Agent Romanoff's room._" JARVIS answered a little later then last time.

Tony had that 'I knew it!' look on his face and walked out the room. Jane looked to Bruce in confusion.

"Jarvis, tell Barton that Tony is coming up." Bruce sighed and shook his head.

* * *

When Tony got to their hallway he noticed Natasha's door was open. He was a little confused but he just walked inside. He stopped suddenly. Natasha was sitting at her desk with SHEILD files opened and spread around and Clint was standing next to her with a hand supporting him on the desk. They both looked up.

"Stark what are you doing here?" Natasha asked. Clint stood up straight and turned toward him.

"I heard Barton was back." He said and shrugged. "So, what are you guys up to?" He wondered.

"Going over Shield files." Natasha answered.

Tony looked between them then around her room. Besides a bag that was tossed on the floor, everything nice and neat. Tony sighed.

* * *

Pepper made spaghetti for dinner later that night and made sure everyone came and ate together at the table. There were six chairs at the table but Pepper dragged in an extra to sit at the end and Tony gladly took that seat.

Natasha sat at the end, farthest from Tony, with Clint on her right and Pepper next to him. Jane sat across from Pepper, Bruce was next to her and Steve sat across from Natasha.

Steve blocked out the Bruce-Jane-Tony science talk and stayed quiet. He looked around at everyone. Pepper was listening to the argument the three scientists were discussing so he looked at Clint and Natasha. The slight twitch of her eyebrow, the quick nod of his head, a small eye roll or a sudden tweak in their lips were the only signs he could pick up on that they were deep in conversation. He watched in astonishment before he dropped his napkin and leaned down to pick it up. That's when he saw it; their hands were laced together under the table. He leaned back up and put down the napkin.

Was he really that surprised? He guessed not and looked away. If they wanted to be together that's fine and if they wanted to keep it a secret, that was ok too. He wondered how long they've been together but looking back, he realized it was hard to tell. Maybe they were always together.


	13. Chapter 13

Jane was stepping up the stairs to enter the roof.

When she closed the door and started to walk farther out she saw Agent Barton standing at the edge. She didn't think she was being that loud but he turned and looked at her.

"Sorry," She smiled. "I was just going to come up here and think." Jane said. She knew Thor appeared on the roof last time he came to Stark Towers and she somehow hoped he would come again for her.

She saw Agent Barton at dinner that night but she still didn't know his first name. She did learn however that he was Hawkeye and Erik filled her in slightly that he and Hawkeye were two of the people that Loki controlled and said something about being glad the man was on the good side.

He took a few steps away from the ledge. "It's ok, I do the same." He smiled. It was the first time she heard him talk, even during dinner he didn't say a word but he and Natasha were watching each other.

"You're Agent Barton, right?" She asked him. "Yes ma'am." He nodded and she smiled at what he said.

"You're here from New Mexico?" Jane nodded. "I was stationed there once. The first time I saw Thor." The name instantly made her smile. "Really? We were with him most of the time since he came to Earth, when did you see him?" Jane asked, becoming more comfortable around him.

Clint told her when he saw her that one night and she told him how she never really knew what happened so she thanked him.

"So Agent Barton-" He looked at her suddenly in a way that made her stop and almost ask what was wrong. He seemed to be considering something. "Clint. My name's Clint, if you were wondering." Clint smiled with understanding and Jane smiled back.

"You use the bow and arrow right?" Jane asked. He nodded. "And you never miss?" She asked again, that was how Erik put it. Clint grinned and shrugged.

"Well, I started using a bow when I was young then a few years later I realized I could figure out where the arrow was going before I even shot it. So to do more of the complicated shots, I learned some complex geometric math and physics but I don't calculate some complicated formula every time I shoot, its mostly instinct by now." He shrugged.

"You taught yourself geometry and physics?" Jane asked kind of amazed. It wasn't really the answer she expected from him.

He nodded with a slight shrug and smiled at her surprised expression.

Bruce opened the door then and looked right to Jane. "You mind coming to the lab? We could use some help on something." He asked. Jane looked to Clint and wondered if he would come. Knowing him better now she didn't think he would be too lost but as if he could read her mind when she looked at him, he shook his head. She started to walk away with Bruce before turning around. "I'll see you around." She smiled and walked off the roof, glad she finally knew everyone on the team.

* * *

Natasha was sitting with Clint in his room, finally talking about their missions they just got back on. Clint agreed with her that it was strange Fury would send her out on a mission like that but it's not like they could do anything about it.

"I also think that we should go to the Shield base tomorrow." Natasha added and glanced up at him. His face was calm and emotionless. She sighed.

"It wasn't your fault what happened on the helicarrier." Natasha said putting her hand on top of his. "It feels like my fault." He said quietly. "But it wasn't. It was all Loki, you had no control." She repressed a shudder at all the things he told Loki about her. "They all look at me like I'm going to snap and start killing people." Clint said in the same quiet voice. Natasha knew he was talking about the SHEILD agents who were on the helicarrier or heard about what happened that day. "Well they can go to hell because they couldn't understand what exactly happened to you." Clint held her gaze for a moment before cracking a smile. "Fine, I'll go." He said and she smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "It'll be fun," She replied and shook her head at his eye roll.

* * *

They stepped into the SHEILD base later that day like they never left.

Natasha noticed within the first three minutes when two young agents she didn't recognize started to whisper. She figured they were new and heard rumors which were almost worse than the people who were actually on the helicarrier.

He told her he should probably go see Fury while he was here and she nodded and watched him go, starring at an agent who backed against the wall when he past. She sighed and hoped Clint didn't want to go to Fury just to get away from these people.

She kept walking around and was about to turn a corner when she heard voices whispering.

"You actually saw him?" One was saying.

"Yeah he walked in a few minutes ago with the Black Widow." Natasha realized they were talking about Clint.

"I can't believe they let him stay after killing his own." The first guy replied. Natasha clenched her jaw but stay silent.

"Yeah, and Fury still says he's one of the best agents here." The other one snorted.

"How could he, the guys a traitor." He replied.

"Who's a traitor?" A new voice asked. It was a girl but Natasha didn't recognize the voice.

"Hawkeye." One answered.

"Wasn't he under some kind of spell or something?" The girl asked.

"That's not what I heard."

"Yeah, what if he starts killing people while he's here?"

Natasha heard enough. She almost stepped around the corner to beat some sense into them but she spotted Clint walking towards her. She met him halfway and smiled.

"What happened?" He asked and Natasha sighed. She couldn't get away with anything around him.

"Nothing, I just heard some people talking is all."

"About me?" He question and scanned the hallway. She didn't answer and he sighed. "Let's just go." Clint said and as he turned someone ran into him.

"Watch where you're going, Traitor." A man around his early twenties said, eyeing Clint. Natasha recognized his voice as one of the new agents she overheard just moments before.

Clint didn't say anything but starred the agent down. Natasha saw him clench his jaw but let out a breath and moved to go around him.

She knew Clint could hold it together so she wasn't too worried but she got a feeling that this guy didn't know when to shut up and walk away.

"I'm not scared of you." The guy said and put a hand on Clint's shoulder to pull him back. Before Natasha could even think to move, Clint swung around and punched the agent with enough force to knock him to the ground. Natasha heard gasps from people that saw and as the agent got up and Clint balled his fists, Natasha was suddenly very glad she told Clint to leave his bow in his room.


	14. Chapter 14

Natasha grabbed the agent's wrist and twisted it sharply when he raised it. The man flinched and turned toward her. Natasha noticed the guns of security that were pointed towards Clint so she just let go of his wrist and shoved him away to fall back on the floor.

Fury walked in then and when he saw who security was aiming at he ordered them to lower their weapons.

"Agent Barton?" He questioned and glanced at the new agent on the ground. "What's going on?"

"Nothing sir, he was just giving Barton a hard time." Natasha answered and moved to stand next to Clint.

"Stand down, Agent Romanoff." Fury said and glanced to Clint but then looked at the agent who was just getting up. "You. Meet me in my office. And you." He looked at Clint. "I'll see you at Stark Towers if anything comes up, understood?" Fury snapped. That was his way of saying Clint should just stay away until further notice. "Understood." Clint said but Natasha saw how upset he was.

* * *

Clint stalked into Stark Towers.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Steve said as he past him from the first floor where Clint was heading for the stairs. Natasha and Steve hurried to catch up to him.

"I basically just got kicked out of the Shield base." Clint said and Steve looked at her with a questioning expression. Natasha nodded and gave a slight shrug.

"Ok, well you don't seem in the mood to talk, so I'll see you later." Steve said sounding almost like a question. Natasha nodded and Steve got off the stairs.

"Are you okay?" She called but he didn't answer.

They stayed silent until they got inside his room.

"Clint-" Natasha started to say.

"What? Are you going to say this wasn't my fault either?" Clint snapped. Natasha watched him carefully and took a moment to answer.

"Well no, but I know you didn't mean it."

"No, but I did Natasha. I just couldn't take how people are treating me while I'm there." She knew he was agitated and angry and she took a deep breath.

"Yeah, going there wasn't my best idea." She admitted quietly.

"Oh really." The sarcasm in his voice made her freeze and stare at him.

"I was just trying to help. You're overreacting." Natasha said trying to calm him down even though her own voice was rising slightly.

"I'm not the one who's overreacting." He said thinking about the SHEILD agents.

"That doesn't mean you can beat down anyone that pisses you off." Natasha snapped.

"Oh, so you're the only one who can do that?" Clint replied.

"What the hell does that mean?" She yelled with her eyebrows furrowed and arms crossed.

Clint sighed and shook his head slightly. "I need to be alone," He said and walked past her to his door.

She was about to say something but it caught in her throat as she watched him leave. When the door slammed she sat down and tried to think of what just happened.

* * *

Steve stumbled into the shooting range when he was searching for Clint and spotted him inside. He was about to greet him but the look on his face made him stop and watch. He let another arrow fly and he watched it hit a bullseye. Steve looked at the other targets where multiple black arrows were sprouting from the middle. He noticed that was his last arrow but he just stood there looking at the targets.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked carefully. Clint didn't answer but he walked down the range to collect his arrows. Steve followed him, trying to think if he ever saw the archer mad before.

"Barton?"

"I'm fine." Clint said and started to walk back when all the arrows were back in his quiver. But he kept walking and paused at the door. "I'm going to the roof; tell Pepper I'm not eating tonight." Clint said and left Steve standing there not totally understanding what was wrong.

(Line)

Jane was sitting in a chair outside on the roof where she was scribbling some notes into a notebook when someone opened the door. She saw it was just Clint but he had his bow in his hand and a quiver full of arrows on his back and instantly put Jane on alert.

"It's ok," Clint said as if sensing her tense and put her guard up even though he didn't look at her. She relaxed but felt kind of embarrassed. He didn't seem to care though as he made his way to the edge of Stark Towers and sat with his legs dangling out in open air.

"Are you okay?" She asked and was surprised when he let out a soft laugh. "I've heard that a couple of times today." He explained, keeping his eyes on the city.


	15. Chapter 15

"If you can do that then you can do this." Jane said and pasted her notebook back to Clint.

He was still sitting with his legs out in open air and Jane was sitting next to him except her back was to the edge and her legs were crossed in front of her.

She was seeing what kind of equations and formulas he could work out, trying to get harder after every one he did right since the first one she gave him he laughed at saying a middle schooler could do that.

When he pasted it back she smiled after checking that it was right. She glanced at him and grinned as she started to write a fake and long equation. She passed it over with the pencil and waited.

"Oh hell no," Clint held out the notebook and looked at her. "This is fake; it has to be fake, right?" He smiled and she laughed, taking it from him.

"Right again." She smiled and he held out the pencil. She went to take it but it dropped and rolled an inch to go over the edge. They stared down and watched it fall.

When it hit the ground they looked at each other. "That was so your fault." He smirked and stood up. She laughed and stood up too. "You owe me a pencil," Jane called as they walked down the short set of stairs to the top floor.

"_Ms. Foster, dinner is ready in the kitchen._" JARVIS announced.

Jane looked behind her then back at Clint as if she expected Jarvis to be behind her.

"Still can't get used to that." She said and started for the elevator. "Yeah spend enough time around Stark and you pretty much get used to all things robots." Clint answered and stopped in front of the elevator as she waited.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" Jane questioned. Clint starred off down the hall before looking at her again. She knew something was bugging him. "I'm sure." He answered as the elevator doors opened.

"Ok, if you say so." She shrugged and stepped inside.

"Thanks for making sure I still had a brain." Clint smirked.

"Anytime." Jane smiled as the doors closed.

* * *

Natasha was in her room. She just took a long shower and then sat on her bed after she was dressed. She didn't feel like eating right now and she didn't want to go over SHEILD files. She also wasn't sure if she wanted to see Clint yet so she didn't want to risk leaving her room. She lay back on her bed and closed her eyes. Maybe she could just go to sleep early.

She stared to drift off but was swept into a nightmare what felt like seconds later. Her past came crawling back and taking turns replaying events in her mind. It went on for what felt like forever when she couldn't take anymore and flinched awake. She checked the time; she only fell asleep for an hour.

She blinked back tears that were threatening to escape and crawled out of bed. She walked over to Clint's room and knocked. When there was no answer she opened the door and took a few steps in. The room was empty and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Jarvis, where is everyone?" She called.

"_Mr. Stark and Doctor Banner are inside the Lab. Mr. Rogers left for a walk around the city and Ms. Potts, Ms. Foster and Agent Barton are in the Living Room._" Jarvis answered Natasha.

Since when did he hang out with Pepper and Jane?

Natasha frowned and turned her head to look around the room. This wave of loneness washed over her and she walked out and back into her own room.


	16. Chapter 16

Clint flashed awake and instantly sat up and scanned the room. When he realized it was just a nightmare he took a deep breath and looked at the clock. It was four in the morning.

He sighed and knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so he stood up. Clint quickly got dressed and walked to go to the shooting range with his bow. He froze on the way and listened. Someone was in the training room. He opened the door and peered inside. He spotted Natasha hitting a punching bag. Her back was to him and her red curls were in a ponytail. Clint noticed she was sweating and breathing hard and wondered how long she had been down here.

He walked closer, naturally not making a sound and watched her. He noticed her tense slightly when she realized someone was behind her. She whipped around suddenly and threw a fist towards Clint. He ducked away from it and blocked her next blow before she realized it was him. She yanked her hand away and backed up.

"Are you okay?" Clint asked, his voice softening without him meaning to. She starred up at him then looked down quickly.

"Just practicing." She shrugged and glanced back up. He gave a look asking for the truth and she bit her lip. "I just had a bad dream." She said and crossed her arms.

"I did too." He admitted.

Silence took over as they looked around. Natasha wanted to admit she felt guilty for making him go back to the SHEILD base to soon and basically getting him kicked out. The words couldn't form so she stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry about snapping at you earlier. I was just upset," Clint said to break the silence.

"It's ok; I would have done the same thing." She smiled. "But I am sorry for making you go there when you didn't want to."

He laughed. "You should try to listen to me more often."

"I'll try to remember that." Natasha smiled.

"Are you ready to come up?" He asked. She nodded to his bow in his hand. "Don't you want to shoot? She asked but walked closer anyway.

"Not anymore."

* * *

Clint woke to the sound of thunder. He looked to a clock and saw it was just turning eight in the morning. He yawned and smiled when Natasha snuggled closer and sighed, still sound asleep.

He settled down and closed his eyes as he ran a hand through her hair.

Natasha woke a few minutes later and stretched before looking up at Clint and smiling. "Good morning." He said and she leaned up to kiss him lightly before curling back up against his side. Thunder boomed outside and made them look up. "Is it raining?" She asked when they slowly sat up. "I don't think so," Clint answered and looked around his room.

"Let's see if anyone else is up." Clint said and Natasha nodded.

* * *

Tony and Pepper were still sleeping when JARVIS spoke up.

"_Sir, there is a presence on the roof._"

Tony groaned and rolled over. "Is it Barton?" He complained. Pepper yawned and sat up.

"_No Sir._" JARVIS answered.

Thunder rumbled outside and Pepper patted Tony. "Maybe Thor's back." She called and Tony sat up. "Wake everyone up," Tony mumbled to JARVIS and started to get dressed.

* * *

Everyone was already up and waiting around for breakfast when JARVIS announced that Tony thinks Thor might be here.

Jane was the first to get up and go for the stairs.

She ran into Clint as he was coming down. Natasha stood silent when the two exchanged friendly smiles.

"Sorry," She apologizes. "We think Thor might be here." She explained.

"That explains the thunder." Clint realized and looked up at Natasha.

"You go on up," Clint nodded. Jane smiled again before running past them.

* * *

Steve looked up from the newspaper when Clint and Natasha walked in the kitchen. They all decided to let Jane and Thor have some time to themselves and even Tony didn't argue. Tony sat across from Steve at the kitchen table and Steve shook his head when he watched Tony eye Clint and Natasha.

Steve was pretty sure everyone knew about them being together except for Tony even though he's the one trying to find out if they were together. Steve wasn't too sure about Bruce-or Thor and Jane but they weren't really around so much-because he never really talks to or about the couple. The last time Steve remembered Clint talking to Bruce with more than three words was when he apologized about the explosion that made him 'hulk-out' on the helicarrier.

Pepper was making breakfast and Bruce walked in moments later after Clint and Natasha. He sat next to Tony and the two started to talk. Clint and Natasha were leaning on the counter and staying quiet. Clint was scanning the room like he normally did.

"We should all do something together today; maybe get out of the tower. A movie? The beach?" Tony brought up from nowhere and even Pepper looked up at him.

"Come on!" Tony complained. "We haven't did anything fun together since Loki."

"You call that fun?" Steve crossed his arms.

"Hey, I think there's a circus or carnival just outside the city." Tony continued.

Clint tensed but did say anything. Natasha glanced at him but didn't move or say anything.

"That sounds fun." Pepper smiled and got out plates. Bruce shrugged. "If you really want us to go I guess." Steve sighed. Tony looked up at Clint and Natasha.

"I don't think that's-" Natasha started to say but was cut off by Clint.

"We'll go." He said and gave a small smile to Natasha before looking at Tony who clapped.

"Great! But first, let's eat, I'm starving."


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone including Jane and Thor walked into the carnival that took an hour to find.

"Hey guys look!" Tony called and led the group to a stand with six fake toy guns attached to the stand. Random objects were moving around the background with targets painted on them.

"Come on, let's play." Tony said and picked up a gun. They all grabbed a gun except for Jane and Pepper who stood behind their men and smiled.

"Ok, each gun and suction dart are colored so we know who hit the most. The person that hits the spinning target in the very back gets an extra prize. You each only get five shots." The man in the stand said before backing away. He looked bored and didn't realize he was talking to the Avengers.

Tony looked down the line. Each gun had a stripe of a color on the sides. Thor had purple, Steve had orange, Tony had yellow, Clint had blue, Natasha had green and Bruce had red.

There had to be at least twenty different targets. Some were moving side to side will some were just staying still but the one at the back was spinning fast and jerking to random sides.

They each shot and fairly fast and when the finished they looked at the targets as they stopped moving.

Three purple hit targets, three orange hits and one bullseye, four yellow darts were sticking to the targets, two red were sticking to targets, one target hit of green and four bulleyes, and blue had four bullseye hits, the last blue dart was stuck to the middle of the bullseye on the farthest target that used to be spinning.

Natasha smirked to Clint while Tony pouted. "Nice hit," The worker commented. "Did you want a stuffed animal?" He asked. Tony snickered while the rest just backed away.

"I apologize for not winning you a dead animal." Thor said to Jane who laughed.

"They aren't real animals." She explained.

"Sure, why not?" Clint chuckled.

The man handed over a simple brown teddy bear but it was pretty big. "This I the part where you give it to your girlfriend." Tony grinned. Clint gave him a look but Natasha snatched the bear out of his hands when he wasn't looking. "It would have been mine anyways." She grinned and walked past them. Clint smiled after her and followed. The rest of the group trailing behind.

"Cotton candy?" Clint asked when Jane wanted Thor to try some. Natasha looked at it with an unsure look. "You have had cotton candy before right?" Clint asked. She shook her head but smiled at his expression. "I'll get you some." He said and got behind Jane and Thor.

When Clint came back Jane and Thor were eating it and looking around. Natasha watched Clint pluck a piece off and put it in his mouth. Natasha did the same and smile. "It, like melts." She laughed.

"Hey, hey guys come here." Clint overheard Tony say and watched Steve and Thor walk to him.

"Put this on your fingers." Tony grinned and held out a Chinese handcuff. "Oh no," Clint sighed and walked toward them.

"What, what is it?" Natasha asked. "It's a finger trap." Clint answered and watched as Steve and Thor each slipped a finger in the trap. "Don't break it." Tony warned but smiled and walked away.

Steve looked confused before he tried to walk away. He pulled again and couldn't get free. "Tony…" Steve called and turned to follow but got pulled back by Thor.

Jane and Pepper laughed and Clint even cracked a smile.

"Look, basketball." Natasha pointed and dragged Clint over. All the lanes were full except one so she watched Clint take a ball out of three and shot. He got each in the basket and another man tossed him a stuffed basketball as a prize.

Natasha tore more cotton candy from the rest and threw it in her mouth. She was being careful to not drop the bear she had to admit was cute.

The team all stayed in eye range even though the split to do their own thing. Clint scanned over everyone again.

Jane was holding a small stuffed dog and laughing at something Thor was doing. Tony and Bruce were in line to a game he couldn't see. He spotted Steve and Pepper throwing rings and trying to get them to land on bottles.

"Hey look!" Natasha exclaimed, putting a hand on Clint's arm. He smiled at how happy she looked. She was an easy distraction for Clint to keep the past and present separated.

Clint followed Natasha to the games she wanted to play or ask about and he explained everything. Her eyes were lit up in a way Clint never saw before and she was happy. As the time past Clint's own past seemed to fall back into the back of Clint's mind and he knew he would be alright.

* * *

"There you are." Pepper walked up to them and Natasha let go of where her arm was around Clint's. "Tony just won a goldfish." Pepper laughed and Tony came walking up just moments later.

"Seriously, a goldfish." Clint laughed when Tony held up the bag to a small white and orange fish.

"Yeah, all I had to do was throw a ball into a cup." He shrugged. He made Pepper carry it as he walked off again. Pepper laughed and followed.

Steve found them. "Hey, we were ready to go on the rides." Steve said and Clint nodded.

Clint looked around after he left and spotted the Ferris wheel.

"Come on," Clint smiled and grabbed her hand to lead her through the crowd. He made sure to watch where the rest of the team was heading but he knew he would lose them on the Ferris wheel.

The line wasn't as long as he expected and they were sitting down before long. "Why did we just stop again?" Natasha asked. "It can't move until everyone is on." Clint explained. They were almost to the top and he smiled. He loved being up high and searched for the team. He couldn't find anyone and the Ferris wheel started to move without stopping. "Whoa," Natasha smiled and looked around. She had her arm looped through his and she starred out at the rest of the carnival and whatever she could see past this.

* * *

Steve and Tony were using darts to pop some balloons when Steve smiled. He was having fun here and had to admit Tony was right.

Thor and Jane just got off a ride that spins you around and Jane laughed when Thor stumbled forward a bit.

Pepper and Bruce separated from Steve and Tony to get food.

Clint and Natasha was on the Ferris wheel but it was over and people were getting off. When they got to the top and stopped Clint glanced around before leaning over and kissing her.

She was surprised but didn't hesitate to kiss him back. When they moved a spot down they pulled away and minutes later they were back on the ground.

They searched for everyone else and found them looking for them. They had a table saved and wanted to eat so Clint and Natasha joined them. "Oh my god," Pepper said suddenly and clasped a hand over her mouth.

"What?" Jane asked while Clint and Thor looked around for threats. Steve looked her over checking to make sure she wasn't hurt. "I left the fish on a bench." She admitted. Natasha couldn't help but laugh. Everyone relaxed except for Tony. "What?" He exclaimed. "Let's go see if he's still there." Pepper said in an apologetic tone and her and Tony walked off.

Less than five minutes later Pepper and Tony came back. Tony grinning at the fish he held in a small bag. "I think I'll call him Lucky." Tony announced. "How original." Clint grinned. Everyone else laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

That next morning everyone was all laughing and talking at the table for breakfast.

They were telling stories and talking about what they did yesterday. Clint chuckled when Tony was complaining to Thor and Steve about breaking the Chinese handcuff. They were two of the strongest people on the team, what did Tony think was going to happen?

After breakfast they all sat in the living room watching TV while Tony and Steve argued about a movie they should put in. Clint and Natasha were on their loveseat and no one was paying attention so they held hands. Clint's thumb was stroking the top of her hand and they were having a silent conversation just to be safe.

They let each other go when Tony finally just put in a movie and everyone stopped talking. Natasha resisted the urge to lean her head against his shoulder when she pretended to move closer so she could see better.

* * *

After the movie, Clint and Natasha left to have some time of their own. They went into the training room together and decided to spar.

"You know what I've been thinking about." Clint said as she started to stretch. "What?" She asked and grabbed his shirt playfully before kissing him and backing away. "Me?" She grinned.

Clint laughed. "I always do that." He answered and got a smile. "So what else were you thinking about?" She asked as they walked on the mats. "You were right." He answered. She laughed. "That's always a good thing to think."

"About the helicarrier." He smiled. "I had no control and what I did was me, but it wasn't my fault since I couldn't control anything I did." She smiled that he finally realized that what happened was something they were never trained for and it wasn't his fault.

* * *

Thor was in Jane's room they let her use. He was saying how he had to return back to Asgard later this day.

"I should probably be heading back to New Mexico too," She admitted but it didn't make her any less sad. He lifted her chin up.

"I will always return to you, no matter where you are in this realm." He said and she smiled.

"I was hoping you would say that."

* * *

Bruce and Steve were setting up a big fish tank in the living room for one tiny goldfish named Lucky. Pepper was reading from a book while Tony watched Steve and Bruce let Lucky into the new fish tank.

The three of them watched Lucky swim around. "I forgot to get food…" Tony realized. Bruce and Steve looked over and sighed.

* * *

Later that day they all said their goodbyes to Thor and watched him go. A few minutes later, they had to say goodbye to Jane.

Clint agreed to take her to a SHEILD jet where they made sure she could get home quickly and Clint promised Tony he would get fish food.

Clint helped get her bag when they got there and the pilot came and took her bag. She looked up at the jet. "I had fun." Jane admitted and smiled. "I hope I can come back one day."

"I'm sure no one would mind." Clint smiled. "I still owe you a pencil anyways."

She laughed. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

"Bye." He smiled when she climbed up the stairs and looked back. "Bye," She called and waved.


	19. Chapter 19

"I have the best idea." Tony was saying as he tapped some fish food in the tank. Clint was leaning down and watching Lucky eat.

"What's that?" Clint asked.

"I could build an automatic fish feeder." He looked at Clint.

"Is it really so hard to feed a fish every day?" Clint asked and straightened up. Tony thought about it. "Yeah, that's pretty much what I thought." Clint rolled his eyes but in his mind he was getting his own idea.

"So do you think I should make it talk or…" Tony turned but Clint was gone. "That was rude but awesome at the same time." He said to the empty room.

* * *

Clint walked into his room and made a beeline for Natasha. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "What was that for?" She grinned when they finally broke apart. "I think I have an idea." Clint said with a look saying she might not like it.

* * *

Four hours later, Pepper was at a meeting and Steve and Bruce went out to bring back dinner. Clint and Natasha were waiting in the training room, facing each other on the mats. They knew Tony would get bored with everyone gone and eventually come up to them but when he sees them he'll try and be sneaky and watch them. JARVIS gave them a heads up that Tony was on his way up. The started to spar, Clint on defense. The instantly knew when Tony started to spy on them and picked up the pace even though the whole fight would be an act.

* * *

Tony watched them from the door, they didn't know he was there and he decided to see what they would do. They were blurs of motion to him, neither really hurting the other. It was Clint that kept dancing away though and let her come at him.

He didn't really try and pay attention on what moves they were doing he was just waiting to see if anything interesting happened.

That's when Clint snagged Natasha's fist out of the air. She used that anchor to heave herself up, resting her left foot on his right thigh and using her right foot to try and kick. He dropped her fist, making her stumble but he caught her foot and she twirled with it, suddenly in a blur of motion as she twisted around and then they were both on the mat. She was on him and Tony saw them both smiling.

Clint leaned forward and pushed back a curl that escaped her ponytail. Tony couldn't make out the words Clint said. Natasha smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

_I knew something was going on between them! _Tony thought and quietly slipped out of the room. He took the elevator back down with a smile on his face.

* * *

When Steve and Bruce came back Clint and Natasha strolled in, holding hands.

They didn't make a big deal out of it and they sat down to eat. When Pepper came home, she noticed right away that they weren't hiding anything anymore. The way they openly looked at each other, the way their hands were laced together on the table. Pepper smiled and sat down to eat. She decided life here with the Avengers wouldn't be so bad after all.


	20. Chapter 20

Everyone had bets on how long they thought Tony could keep his fish alive. He obviously didn't know about the bets and Pepper agreed to not take care of the fish no matter what.

Clint, Pepper, Steve, Bruce and Natasha were all sitting in their spots in the living room. They all agreed on movie night tonight and even let Tony choose since the rest didn't know many movies.

Natasha was leaning against Clint and his arm was around her. She defiantly thought the small couch was more comfortable like this and she liked having her friends know where she and Clint stood.

Tony hit play and grabbed some popcorn. Natasha snuggled closer and Clint smiled, running his hand through her hair. She wouldn't say how good that felt to her but she knew somehow that he already knew that.

She could get used to movie nights if it was always like this.

* * *

"Everyone knows exactly what happened now and if anyone has a problem, they will have to talk to me. I need you back here Agent." Fury was saying to Clint at the SHEILD base. The agent Clint hit day's before-Jacob Grant-was standing in front of Clint while Fury was standing between them. "Agent Grant, I expect an apology for Barton and if I were you I would be on my _best_ behavior." Fury said and walked off with a nod to Clint.

"I'm sorry Agent Barton." Jacob said with a straight face and not looking at him. By his tone Clint knew he really didn't care but he smiled anyways and took a step closer. "It's ok," Clint grinned before throwing an unexpected punch that made the man stumble and grip his nose as he leaned down.

"Just don't do it again." Clint whispered, leaning down a little before turning to leave the base.

Watching from around a corner Director Fury smiled.

* * *

Clint found everyone in the living room when he got back and Natasha walked over to greet him with a kiss. Pepper smacked Tony's arm when he went to say something but other than that, no one made a big deal. They sat down together on their loveseat.

"How'd it go?" Steve asked.

"Good, nothing exciting." Clint shrugged but grinned at Natasha. She leaned against him with his arm around her and everyone talked and laughed and had a good time just being together. Things really changed around here and Natasha smiled.

Things were going to be different around here but what could she say? She was adjusting pretty well and that's all that mattered.

Natasha smiled and leaned up to kiss Clint again.

* * *

**AUTHERS NOTE:**

The end! This story is now completed and I would like to thank all of the people that reviewed, followed and favorited this story! I did get a few suggestions for new story ideas and even sequels for this one which most involved Natasha having a baby but I'll wait in see if any more ideas come in or thoughts on a sequel where Natasha and Clint have a baby. I can say I can't picture that happening in a real movie with them but I wouldn't mind writing it. So tell me what you think or give new ideas and I'll see what I can do!

Thanks again!


End file.
